A Touch From the Shadows
Yawning, she sat in the forest, resting her blade on her lap, pondering life as a samurai, and watching the cool fall breeze play with the falling leaves. Winter was coming. A handsome young man by the name of Hideyoshi Nara. Was walking in the forest outside the village. Trying to rest a little as he had done so many tough missions. He was also taking his training seriously as he went to the Darkforce Realm to train everyday. "Sigh ... Damn it's been boring around here lately. I can't find anything worth my while. I don't remember the last time I had a good fight." thought Hideyoshi to himself as he walked in the forest, venturing and seeing the life in the forest and the warmth of the sun shining on it. "... Well what do we have here." said Hideyoshi as he felt a chakra signature in the forest. Hideyoshi was very bored and he wished that checking this chakra signature will be worth his while. He of course hid his own chakra so that he won't be detected. He looked from behind a tree which was behind Meimei. To see an innocent girl sitting, he soon changed his mind after seeing the sword on her lap. Hideyoshi spotted something on the sword, it was an Uchiha clan symbol. "Well, well. An Uchiha, Interesting." thought Hideyoshi as he sneaked behind the girl without making any sound. He liked playing games and messing with people, so he decided to give the girl a little scare. He sneaked behind her and got close to her ear and whispered "... Hello there." with a low tone. Turning around slowly, Meimei decided to give the guy a little surprise. Without moving she released a large wave of Killer Intent aimed directly at the guy behind her. "Who do you think you are to sneak up on a woman that is minding her own business?" Meimei said indignantly. "Heheh, well aren't we in a bad mood today." said Hideyoshi sarcastically. "I was enjoying my walk here in the forest when I caught sight of a beautiful woman sitting here beside this tree, I went to see how you got here ... and ... my eyes glanced at your sword. I noticed that it has the Uchiha clan symbol on it. Do you mind if I knew you name, Sweetheart?" asked Hideyoshi. As he always does, he manipulates people. As Meimei is a girl he decided to take the soft approach. He was gentle and he used his looks to try to know Meimei's name by his charming attitude. "Well, I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to hit on me," smiled Meimei, "My name is Meimei and seeing as your eagle eyes pointed out that detail on my sword, you already know that I'm a Uchiha. So young gentleman, would you care to tell me your name?" said Meimei innocently. Considering the amount of men she was in command of, it wasn't the first time she met a charmer, and she thought about putting him down slowly. Then again, it had been a while since she had flirted with a man. Hideyoshi sat besides her "Well, I'm not allowed to say that." said Hideyoshi, being a member of the ANBU, he wasn't allowed to say his true name. "But, you can call me, Kage." he said. "Meimei, that's a cute name, heh." noted Hideyoshi. "Okay, it's working, she told me her name. I'll see if I can have some more information about her." thought Hideyoshi. "Tell me, what village are you from? and what brings you to Konoha?" asked Hideyoshi with a friendly smile on his face looking directly in Meimei's eyes as he gazed in them for a while. "Nothing brings me to Konoha in particular, it just happened to be a rather picturesque place I felt like stopping at, after all, where I come from, there's only snow and more snow," at this Meimei made a face, "though snow's beautiful in its own way I guess. You're from Konoha I assume?" she asked. "I am, Sweetheart. And, I would be interested to see the skills of a member from a clan which was one day, the strongest clan in Konoha." said Hideyoshi. "So how about we play a little game? we will have a battle and the winner gets what he wants, so what do you say? down for a little challenge?" asked Hideyoshi. "Of course, if you'll be the gentleman I know you are and let the lady start first," said Meimei smiling sweetly. Before Hideyoshi could blink, Meimei had gotten up and had her sword pointed dead at Hide's neck, "now let's play fair," said Meimei. Hideyoshi smiled seemingly unaffected by the sword pointed at him, staring Meimei right in the eyes "Name your prize, and we will start." he said with a grin on his face. "Hmm, a tour of Konoha, your real name, some ramen, and maybe teaching me any skills that I find in your arsenal to be interesting," thought Meimei, "and your terms are?" "Well it's not everyday I meet a lovely lady like yourself, tell you what, if I win I get a kiss, and not on the cheeks." said Hideyoshi while laughing internally, he wanted to see her reaction to this offer, he might just get a laugh out of it. Meimei laughed, "Is that all? I guess you're never going to get that kiss then," as Meimei switched the sword from her right hand to her left. "Well, then I'll start it off, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique!" She jumped back before releasing a volley of flames, "let's see if this man can battle as smoothly as he can talk," she thought. Hideyoshi deactivated his chakra suppression so that he can use techniques. By using his shape transformation, he made a shield that was created from his shadow. The shield blocked the incoming fire. He then stood up slowly. "Well well, the Uchiha are famous for their fire. Well then, let's get started." he said. He created a shadow clone by making the clone hand seal. The clone rushed towards Meimei and used Body Flicker Technique to jump upwards, leaving lots of smoke behind him. The clone attempted to hit Meimei from his position, which was perpendicular to Meimei, meaning that if she concentrated on the clone, she would have to look upwards. Hideyoshi was a master of Shadow Imitation Technique, he could pull it off with great speed and without even using hand seals, he could manipulate shadows freely and his speed in doing so was great. As soon as the smoke formed, he attempted to trap Meimei in his jutsu, he fired his shadow at her shadow with blinding speed, while being covered by the smoke and causing as distraction with the clone attacking her, Meimei had little time to even react to the essential clone attack. Watching from her position Meimei made a shadow clone as well, and sent her clone towards Hide's clone. As her clone was about to make contact with his, Meimei used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to create a large ball of fire aimed directly at Hideyoshi. Nearly too late, she saw a shadow moving towards her own shadow, reaching to connect the two shadows. Thinking quickly, Meimei threw a chakra infused kunai on the shadow to try to stop it. As she threw the kunai she jumped further back, "So you're a member of the Nara Clan," stated Meimei, "that's going to make things a little harder,". The shadow stopped and then it was retracted by Hide. "Hmph." said Hide as his attempt didn't work. The two clones collided with each other. Hide's clone used an Explosive tag to explode himself when he was close enough to Meimei's clone which will result in the disappearance of both clones. A fire ball was being sent directly at Hide. The fire ball seemingly hit him. When the smoke cleared up a burned log was in Hide's place, he used Body Replacement Technique in order to avoid the attack. Immediately after using the mentioned technique, Hide used Chakra Suppression Technique to hid his chakra as he hid in the trees. He was hiding behind a tree behind Meimei. Hide was a master of sneaking, he couldn't be detected except by his chakra and he was hiding it with the mentioned technique, as the tree was behind Meimei, he was completely out of her view. Of course, it would take Meimei time before she realizes that he used the replacement technique and that is when the smoke caused by the fireball clears up. Hide used that time when Meimei didn't know his location to throw a Kunai with a tag on it at Meimei's shadow, this technique was known as Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique. Waiting for the smoke to clear, Meimei summoned another clone and they stood back to back. Just to make sure, Meimei sent another small volley of flames into the smoked up area. "Come on, I know that attack didn't kill you, heck, I doubt it even landed, if the stereotype of Nara members being rather clever and cunning is to be believed," Meimei stated. "Guess I'll have to flush him out then, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!". However, Meimei found her hands unable to move and form the handseals. "Hmm," Meimei thought, before looking down and seeing a kunai stuck in her shadow. Realizing what that meant, she motioned her clone over, "take this kunai out of my shadow please, I have a very bad feeling about what he's trying to do," said Meimei. "Now, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!", and with this, she flooded the area. Hide saw that Meimei created a clone and he expected her asking for aide from it. Of course Meimei was completely paralyzed and as soon as Meimei asked for help from her clone, Hideyoshi deactivated his chakra suppression technique and used Body Flicker Technique to get in front of the clone before it can touch the Kunai. He used his Shadow Imitation Technique on the clone Hide fired his shadow at the clone's shadow which was right in front of him at very close range. "Hmph, shadow imitation technique ... success." he said with confidence. He used Shadow Sewing Technique to attack the clone with shadow needles, of course he recognized the real Meimei from the clone because he was keeping an eye on her while hiding. Hide's shadow imitation technique was very strong, it could restrain giant foes, however, Hide knows better than to underestimate his opponent, he used Shadow Clutch Technique in order to wrap shadows around Meimei in order to prevent her from escaping. Hide had calculated his moves carefully and he made sure that Meimei wasn't facing him, but instead he made sure that he was standing behind her so that she won't use the fire technique she used at the beginning of their battle. "Well, Meimei. This is the end of the battle, eh? you were a worthy foe indeed, but I guess I won this one." said Hide while making sure he doesn't drop his guard. "Are you sure you're paying attention Kage?" the restrained Meimei asked, before bursting into an explosion of Water via the Water Clone Technique. The real Meimei lie hidden in the forest while suppressing her chakra. "Looks like I'm going to rethink my strategy, for it seems like he is quite skilled with his clan's hiden techniques." Taking her sword out once more, Meimei kept her chakra suppressed until she was within range of Hide's back, before beginning the Iaido derived Scattering Shades technique, giving him no quarter, before releasing the chakra suppression and jumping backwards, while create a large wave of water aimed at Hide. She landed on top of the surging wave, before making two water clones, and having them sink back into the water wave before it made contact with Kage. "A water clone!?" said Hide as he was surprised because he made sure he kept an eye on her. "She must have made the clone while I did the replacement technique" thought Hide, but he was keeping his guard up. He heard Meimei's steps behind him and immediately used his shadow as a shield while hardening it. He then turned back and saw Meimei spiting a water wave at him. Hide looked at it as if he wasn't interested or bored as he always does. He then ascended in the air avoiding the water wave and after the wave had collided with the trees, it made somewhat of a lake. Hide then descended and stood on the water. Hide was pleased with what he saw, he was studying Meimei's fighting style and got a general idea on how she fights. "Well, Uchiha. You're more troublesome than I thought." commented Hide as crows began to scatter and revolve around the area. "Caw ... Caw" said the crows as their noises where they only sound in the quite area. "You should have known that I use fire techniques too." said Hide as he made the following hand seals (Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram) "Katon: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu" said Hide as a giant fireball came down on Meimei's head, the fire ball was so big that it covered a large area and it came down so fast. "In reality, you should know better than to use fire against a person who has an affinity to it," Meimei laughed as she cleaved the giant fireball in two with Iai Beheading. Using the available water around her, Meimei made the handseals to form Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique unleashing a giant dragon that raised up out of the water in an attempt to encase Hide in the very same water. At the same time, she released one of the two water clones hidden within the water, while activating the clone's Sharingan. That clone then took out her sword and attempted to use Kowasu on Hide. "As for who is more troublesome, I think that award may have to go to you," responded Meimei. As the dragon rose from the water and tried to encase him, he used his shadow to make a sphere around him protecting him from the dragon attack, the shadows made Hide more resistant to ninjutsu as they don't have a weakness towards a certain element "Things are going as planned, she has unleashed one of her clones and it's running towards me now, attempting to make an attack from beneath, I see, she doesn't know I'm a sensor." thought Hide. When the clone came underneath him, he quickly fired shadow needles at her which will cause in the dispelling of the clone, of course, Hide waited until the clone was right underneath him to the point where she can't escape because of the water which will slow her down. "Meimei, your moves are so predictable. You used this water technique in order to surround me with water, so that you can hit me from different directions, that won't work." said Hide who read Meimei's moves with great accuracy while removing the shadow which was around him after the attack was over. Hide then made a clone which went directly towards Meimei "I should tell you, my weapons aren't normal weapons. They are crafted especially for me." said the clone as he got a kunai out of his pouch while running towards Meimei, he then pointed this kunai towards Meimei, the kunai extended as if it was elastic and went to attack Meimei. "He noticed my clone before it could even attack, interesting, does that mean he has extraordinarily fast reflexes, or something else?" Meimei thought, activating her Sharingan, "I better be careful with this guy, he doesn't look like one who can be fooled easily," Meimei thought. Seeing him coming and watching that kunai stretch on its own, Meimei pointed her sword out in front of her, activating the samurai sabre technique, before shaping the chakra in a long sword in order to intercept the lengthening kunai. Taking care to make sure her footing was proper, Meimei focused more chakra in the palms of her hands before twisting the Hide's kunai upwards. Simultaneously, Meimei fired small balls of fire in the direct of Hide while their weapons were interlocked. Just before the fire hit him, the clone dived under water, and went for the other water clone which was hiding, of course, his sensory aided him in locating her. He swam directly towards the clone. He secretly had an explosive tag attached to him and when he got close enough to the clone, he triggered it. The tag made a huge explosion which would dispel the second clone. The real Hideyoshi made other plans as he made the tiger hand seal, a soul reaper formed behind him. All of this was in the vision of Meimei as he was standing right in front of her. "Kokuangyo no Jutsu he said. Darkness consumed the area and Meimei was left helpless as Dōjutsu couldn't break through this technique nor would a normal genjutsu break. "To think he had a technique like this in his arsenal," muttered Meimei, "I'm pretty much a sitting duck...wait," closing her eyes, (even though she was technically blind already), Meimei focused on her hearing and smell. Pinpointing that her clone had been destroyed by the explosion in the water below her feet, Meimei turned her attention to finding Hide. Pinpointing his location by the rustling of his clothes in the breeze, Meimei aimed a Strong Fist in his general direction before adding Chakra Enhanced Strength on top of it. She waited, her ears pealed for a contact or a sound. Hide made four shadow clones, they all used the Body Flicker Technique which they mastered to an extent where they could travel in a flash. They surrounded Meimei from all sides, one of them used Shadow Imitation Technique on Meimei with great speed in an attempt to catch her shadow. While the others materialized their shadows and wrapped them around Meimei in their Shadow Clutch Technique. After the three clones would surround Meimei with their shadows, the first one who used Shadow Imitation Technique would use Shadow-Neck BindingTechnique to keep Meimei at bay. Hide made sure he executed his moves with great speed and that he hardened jos shadows to the point where it's unescapable. The clones were there to tighten the grip on her and making sure she can't escape no matter what. Curious at the tugging sensation that she felt but could not see, Meimei found her self starting to get angry at the fact that she couldn't see, and that she knew Hide had probably surrounded her by now, probably with more of his shadows. However, she decided to calm down, and instead focus her chakra, in the center of her body, building more and more chakra, waiting for it to build up increased pressure. As she felt the sensation of being about to explode, Meimei released her chakra from all points of her body, aiming at the tugging sensations she felt on her body and any potential inhibiting objects. After having her under his shadows, Hide won't let this opportunity. Again, Hide was a sensor he knew that Meimei was building chakra in her body. His shadows were seemingly unaffected by that burst of chakra as she was restrain by the shadows of three clones and the shadow imitation technique. "Well Meimei, it looks like it's over. I hate to do that to you, but it seems unavoidable. You aren't going to give up easily ... so I will have to break that will." said Hide. Hide studied psychology and he knows how to break down his opponent mentally by using only words "Don't try, there is no escape. My shadows can't be escaped by a mere human!" said Hide in order to shatter he hope of getting out of the shadows. Of course, he was going to use genjutsu to manipulate her senses. He increased her sensitivity of pain, meaning that the slightest scratch will cause tremendous pain. He then began to squeeze her entire body with his shadows, this will make her feel that she is getting crushed by a giant rock since he increased the sensitivity of her senses. This would make her lose conscious from the mental strain. Feeling what ever gripped her squeeze tighter, she felt a tremendous surge of pain work its way through her body, and felt like she was being crushed by something heavy. As the feeling persisted, she could sense it getting worse, and could feel her conscience fade. Gritting her teeth, Meimei decided that there was no choice but to do it, as she suppressed her chakra until it was undetectable, while trying to stem the growing tide of pain and unconsciousness. Hide saw that she was fading away and that she was about to pass out. He tightened the grip of the shadows and cut of the air supply by tightening the grip of the Shadow-Neck BindingTechnique. Hide was careful not to endanger her life as he was trying to knock her unconscious. Struggling against the growing waves of darkness and hysteria, Meimei felt something tighten around her neck, and knew that her chances of somehow escaping this trap were slim to none if anything. With that, she touched the sword that was pinned against her by the shadows, letting its cool touch chase away the hysterical thoughts, "Hmph, to think a Uchiha would lose to a Nara, though I guess the Nara always had a talent for out-thinking people, those shrewd and clever people," and with that she faded into unconsciousness. Hide deactivated his genjutsu and took his shadows of Meimei "Hmph, she was better than expected." he said. He then picked her up and went away from the water to a dry part in the forest. He rest Meimei on a tree and made sure she was okay and breathing correctly. He waited beside her until she woke up. Slowly coming to, Meimei found herself resting against a tree, and feeling like she had gotten run over by a truck, "thank you genjutsu" she thought sourly. Looking over, she noticed Hideyoshi sitting beside her, facing the trees and the setting sun in the forest. "I guess I'm never going to get to know your name, am I?" said Meimei wistfully. Hide glances over at Meimei "You're awake, that's good. Heh, who knows? Maybe you will know my name someday. And, I believe we made a deal, right?" He said looking over at Meimei. "Heh, you don't have to honor the deal if you don't want to. It was good fun. But of course, that's your choice." said Hide. "I mean, I feel like I got run over by a truck, but yes I'm awake," muttered Meimei. "Nah, I'll honor the deal, after all, I did agree to it," said Meimei while looking over at Hideyoshi. She then leaned in slowly, placing a soft velvety kiss on Hideyoshi's lips. After the kiss Hide smirked "Wow, I didn't expect you would do it, heh. Well, lets get going. It's going to be dark soon. By the way, my name ... is Hideyoshi Nara. But please, lets keep that a secret between us, Meimei." he said as he stood up and started making his way back to the village, waving goodbye to his new friend. "Hideyoshi... I like the sound of that," said Meimei, "I have no problem keeping that a secret, as long as you keep it a secret that you met a Uchiha here... have a good night," said Meimei as she got up and put her sword back in her sheath, waving goodbye to her new found friend while beginning the trek back to Kumo. Category:Itachi's Roleplays Category:Itachi Category:Great's Play of Words